Altar Master
History Originally the son of a coffin maker, Altar Master encountered a ghost cultivator as a boy, who guided him on the path of cultivation. Appearance Personality As an evil ghost cultivator, Altar Master could live up till now because of his caution and prudence. Even if there were only a one in a thousand’s chance of danger, he would definitely run away without a doubt. Despite being poisoned, Altar Master was astute enough to consider the possibility of him being tracked through the ingredients for the antitode. He made several dummy purchases in order to throw his pursuer of his tracks. Abilities Due to his cultivation technique being incomplete, Altar Master was stuck at Second Stage True Master. Neverthless, he was stong enough to subdue Foreign Monk. Being a ghost cultivator, he had several ghost soldiers and ghost generals under his control. He was also the head of an small evil organisation specialised in assasination. Ghost Lantern Temple 60 years ago, posing as a feng shui master, Altar Master tricked Huang Dagen into razing the temple and building Huang Family Tomb. When he was informed there was a pair of man and woman searching for Ghost Lantern Temple, he first manipulated a group of five drunkards to attack the pair as a probe. After determining the woman was at least a peak Second Stage True Master or even a Third Stage Battle King, Altar Master decided to lay low and look for a better opportunity.Chapter 18 When Soft Feather was subduing the spirit ghosts at the temple, Altar Master was hiding in the vicinity. He was hoping there is some opening that allows him to snatch one of the spirit ghosts. Unbeknownst to him, Soft Feather’s big apprentice brother Liu Jianyi was standing guard and ready to take action the second Altar Master moved against her.Chapters 22 - 23 Jiangnan University Altar Master came to the Jiangnan region by following Song Shuhang’s trail. He wanted to obtain a spirit ghost, while Song Shuhang and Soft Feather each had one. However, there was no need to even consider the one that was with Soft Feather. That lady had come all the way from a distant place to fetch that spirit ghost and definitely attached great importance to it. Furthermore, she had superior strength and a powerful family. Altar Master resigned himself to the fact that even if he knelt down and took out all of his property, that young lady still wouldn’t glance at him. To acquire the spirit ghost in her possession was simply impossible. As for directly robbing her, Altar Master didn’t even consider this option. He felt that even if there were ten of him attacking her at once, it still wouldn’t be enough to fight her alone. Originally, he only wanted to exchange for the ghost spirit with ‘Senior Song’, but a baffling piece of ‘information’ stirred up the greed in his heart. In the end, he lost a precious subordinate for this laughable information, and he even got mysteriously poisoned. After escaping to Guangyuan Road City Area with great difficulty, he quietly tended to his wounds and successfully found a medicine store nearby, thinking to concoct an antidote. However, he found out by chance that someone was searching which medicine stores in Jiangnan area sold the four types of ingredients necessary for the antidote. Suddenly, he felt absolutely terrified. He realized that the four ingredients were a trap laid by ‘Senior Song’ in order to find him, the mastermind! It was no wonder that his subordinate who had been poisoned by deadly poison was able to return to the hotel where he was staying; all of it was a trap. Once he thought of that, Altar Master packed up his luggage and ran without hesitation. His life was not destined to end, and luckily he was found out about the investigation on the Internet. Metro MMA Competition Altar Master encountered Song Shuhang once again when two of his subordinates attempted to feed one of their ghost servants with the souls of several innocent travelers on a train, which Song Shuhang was using, as was a foreigner who was dressed as a Buddhist monk. Altar Master, still believing ‘Senior Song’ as a powerful senior, made a deal to accept one blow from ‘Senior Song’ for the chance to be let go. However, after using one of his life saving techniques to survive the blow, Altar Master was surprised when ‘Senior Song’ went back on his word, and killed him with a second attack. Altar Master realized he'd been tricked, and cursed Song Shuhang. After Death Song Shuhang took a briefcase from Altar Master's corpse, and after some help from Medicine Master, found a great deal of money, Body Tempering Liquid and Qi and Blood Pills. Altar Master’s ghost attempted to plague Song Shuhang in his sleep, but was constantly swallowed by Song Shuhang’s ghost spirit, eventually resulting in Shuhang dreaming his life, and the permanent destruction of his ghost. Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dead Category:Cultivator